


Time to get closer

by Jonghyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, based loosely of the haruhana interview, idek i just wanted show2won fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyunwoo/pseuds/Jonghyunwoo
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hyungwon misses Hoseok and drags him back for a well deserved sleep and cuddles.





	Time to get closer

**Author's Note:**

> Shownu's answers in the Haru*Hana magazine spawned this mess. I'm very soft for showho and showhyung, so i thought why not write both. Alternatively: Dialogue writing is the bane of my existence.

With expectations increasing from both the fans and the public alike, each one of them had especially big burdens on their shoulders for this comeback; especially, the two composers of the group. Jooheon and Hoseok are almost always at their studio, composing, making new songs, perfecting them. They are constantly back home late, probably have not been sleeping for the past few days. It has been worrying the other members but thankfully, Jooheon is an intellectual who knows his limits, knows that it’s better to sleep and wake up with a fresh start and mind in comparison to staying up until god knows when, trying to churn out ideas even though his brain is obviously exhausted. So, Jooheon, being the smart man that he is, takes a break after 3 days of non-stop all-nighters. Hoseok on the other hand, doesn’t.

Hoseok on the other hand, does not know how to stop. He’s one of those people that won’t rest and can’t rest until everything is perfect and complete, and both his boyfriends are worried. 

“It has been five (5) days since he’s camped in his studio babe, he comes home late, almost morning, barely slept and then leaving at the ass crack of dawn. I’m not awake enough at that time to hear his goodbye. I miss him, I miss our spooning sessions,” Hyungwon said one day, picking off the vegetables in his stew. 

“I know, I miss him too, he hasn’t been back home long enough to have full and proper meals, he must have been living off ramen and that’s really unhealthy,” Hyunwoo sighs, wordlessly pushing the cabbage back into Hyungwon’s bowl, completely ignoring the dirty look the younger gives him. 

“We have to get him out of the studio, he needs proper food and sleep” Hyungwon says, while making a grand gesture of transferring his radish to Hyunwoo’s bowl. 

“Let’s coax him back tonight, also, would it kill you to eat your vegetables?” Hyunwoo said, staring at the increasing vegetables in his bowl that Hyungwon kept putting. 

“As a matter of fact, it would. But, what if he doesn’t want to go come back home? You know how stubborn he is when he wants to be” Hyungwon stared, still putting his vegetables in Hyunwoo’s bowl, as if challenging him to do something about it. 

“So are you, you don’t get to talk, but if he doesn’t want to I’ll just carry him back whether he wants to or not.” Hyunwoo says, with his chopsticks in front of Hyungwon’s mouth, willing the younger to eat the piece of meat with the cabbages on it. 

And, Hyungwon—as stubborn as he is—opens his mouth, reluctantly chewing the cabbages. At least Hyunwoo bothered to give some meat with it. The eye smile Hyunwoo gives him was worth it though. God he’s so whipped. 

*** 

Later that night, as they all—sans Hoseok—gathered on the couch watching random dramas and commercials Changkyun, as he was playing with Hyungwon’s fingers said, 

“Where is Hoseok hyung? I haven’t seen him for a long time. Has he said anything to you guys?” 

“He’s in his studio” said Hyunwoo, slightly frowning. 

“He’s been in there for a long time, I’m worried hyung” Kihyun then replied. 

“Yeah, that’s why we’re going to haul his ass back home tonight, what time should we go hyung?” Hyungwon said, turning to Hyunwoo. 

“Let’s go a little later, maybe he’d come back home earlier this time” Hyungwon nods, his attention then returns to the television in front of him. 

It was around 2 am that Hyunwoo abruptly wakes up. He gets up, realising the younger members have already returned to their rooms to properly sleep on their beds. 

He walks to his room, finding Hyungwon on Hoseok’s bed, with no trace of the man anywhere. He sighs, looks like they will be going to his studio to drag him home. 

“Hyungwon, wake up. Hoseok isn’t home yet. Hyunwoo says, shaking his boyfriend quite harshly, knowing fully well that Hyungwon won’t wake up if he’s gentle. 

Hyungwon grumbles, stretching his long limbs then opening his eyes slowly. He cracks a slight smile at the older man while making grabby hands at him, demanding to be carried up. 

“I shouldn’t have made carrying you out of bed a habit, you’re becoming spoiled now. Hyunwoo laughs, complying with the younger’s demands anyways. He receives kisses to his cheeks for his troubles and they carry on dressing themselves. Hyunwoo makes sure that Hyungwon is properly bundled up while himself is only wearing a thick padded jacket, gloves and a scarf. Hyungwon throws him a half-hearted glare underneath his 3 layers of jackets. Hyunwoo laughs, kissing his nose that’s peeking from the scarf then taking off the extra layers of clothing. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I date you, if your sole purpose in life is to mess with me. Hoseok hyung would never do this,” the younger grumbled. 

“That’s because you’re the one who’s messing with him most of the time, and you love me, simple as that” Hyunwoo replied easily, grabbing Hyungwon’s hands to pull him out the door. Hyungwon smiled softly as he ties his sneakers, having no witty comeback when his boyfriend says it like that. 

“Then there’s also the fact that I can make you co-” his words died as Hyungwon slaps his hands to Hyunwoo’s mouth to shut him up. 

“Shut the fuck up, I hate you” he gritted out, cheeks blushing as he ignores the muffled laughter from his boyfriend. They continued their walk to Hoseok’s studio hand in hand, humming to their new songs out of sheer habit. 

When they arrived in Hoseok’s studio, the man himself if currently sitting with his chin on the table, hands twirling a pen as he mindlessly hums a tune. He barely noticed that his boyfriends are in the room before Hyunwoo lets out a cough. Safe to say that Hoseok nearly fell off his chair when he heard it. 

“What are you guys doing here? It’s like 2am, isn’t today a day off?” He asked, confused at the sight of the two men in his studio. 

“Exactly, today is a day off, which brings us here. Why are you here? We should be resting, you should be resting” Hyungwon said. 

“Also, it’s 3am” Hyunwoo added. 

Hoseok pouted, he feels bad for abandoning his boyfriends but, it’s very important for him to get this song right. He just can’t rest peacefully knowing there are things that needed to be adjusted. 

“I’m sorry, but look, I’m almost done. I’ll go back home soon okay, and I’ll rest tomorrow. The whole day, I won’t even step out of the house. I promise. So, let me just finish this up okay, you can go home first, I’m sorry for worrying you” Hoseok pleaded. 

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon frowned, they expected this to happen but honestly, they really wished it won’t come down to this. 

“No. You either get your ass up now and come back with us or Hyunwoo is going to carry you back home. You know he can and he will” Hyungwon replied, cupping Hoseok’s cheeks in his hands, pinching them playfully. Hoseok’s pout melted into a smile, amused and happy that they’d go that far for him. 

“That’s charming and all but look, I’ll just tweak a couple more things okay, won’t take long I promise. Just 10 more minutes” 

With a sigh Hyungwon steps aside, pouting at his boyfriend, and before Hoseok can wonder why, he’s suddenly on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, like a potato sack. 

“Oh my god Son Hyunwoo put me down now!” Hoseok said almost hysterically. “I am heavy you dumbass, you will break your back you idiot!” 

“Only if you promise to go home with us now” Hyungwon said, voice uncharacteristically stern, 

“okay, okay geez, i promise I’ll go home with you now okay” 

Hyunwoo puts Hoseok down with a groan, while Hyungwon tidies up Hoseok’s work place and grabbing his jacket. 

“That’s what you get for trying to carry me like that” he said, trying to supress his fond smile as his boyfriends put on his jacket and scarf for him. 

“I’ve saved you work, now let’s go” said Hyungwon, dragging his boyfriends out the studio. 

*** 

When they finally reached home it was almost 4 am, and despite sharing the same room, all of them missed sleeping together and none of their beds are big enough to hold 3 grown men. They decide to lay futons in the living room and camp there, saving the trouble to try and figure out how to fit the three of them in a relatively small bed. Once they set up the futon in the living room and cleaned up themselves, they all lie down, Hoseok in the middle of his two tall boyfriends. 

“Not that I don’t like being pinned down, but this is a bit too much don’t you think? I won’t run away in the morning. I promise” Hoseok mused, patting the leg Hyungwon has on his and Hyunwoo’s arms that’s on his waist. 

“We know, we just haven’t been able to cuddle you like this in a long time” Hyunwoo said, kissing Hoseok’s temple lightly. 

And Hoseok, being the actual softie that he is nearly cried of happiness before the youngest says, “We also know how much you like being pinned down hyung, especially when we b—" his words are cut off by his blushing boyfriend covering his mouth 

“Ah, shut up, shut up. Sleep, let’s sleep” He grumbled, ignoring the amused snickers of his boyfriends. 

“Let’s” Hyunwoo mumbled, lightly kissing Hoseok’s neck before cuddling the younger man to sleep. 

Hyungwon too, mumbled a sleepy yet amused “Goodnight” before dropping a chaste kiss on the older man’s forehead, pulling Hoseok’s hands tighter around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how i have no idea what tenses are? Also shout out to 1showho/professorsohn on tumblr (how do you link ?? idk) for inspiring and encouraging me :DD i hope i don't dissapoint you too much :d Comments are highly appreciated :D


End file.
